Zutara Week 2012
by Masayume85
Summary: It's that time of year again! Zutara Week is upon us and this is the first time I've had time/motivation to participate. I'm kind of picking and choosing which prompts I want to do, but I plan to collect them all here as I complete them. Warning: Lots of pure unadulterated fluff may be contained within-hope you enjoy! :D


**Day Two - Momentous**

"_Life should be measured by how many moments take your breath away, instead of how many breaths you take."_

-Unknown

* * *

The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It had been coming in waves like this for hours and just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, the next contraction always came on harder and stronger. Katara gritted her teeth, using all her will to hold back a scream as the contraction peaked, pain rippling down her spine and settling there for what felt like an eternity.

"Don't fight it Katara, remember what I told you about the breathing? Hee hee hoo." Suki mimicked the breathing technique.

"Suki, I know you've been through this twice already, but I swear to Tui and La, if you do that again I might have to hurt you." Katara managed to wearily scold her friend as the contraction finally came to an end.

"You're almost there; you've just got to hang on." Suki said seemingly ignoring the Waterbender's threat.

Katara paced the room, her large belly causing her to waddle. No matter what she did it was impossible to sit still. Her body refused to let her stay in one place but somehow it made the situation easier.

"Any word on Zuko yet?" She asked, though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

Suki's face was grim, "You know Sokka will let us know the instant he hears anything."

Katara frowned, suddenly, coming home to give birth to her first child didn't seem like the smartest idea. Zuko was going to wrap up some urgent business in the Fire Nation before coming to join her, but no one could have guessed that Katara would go into labor now, two weeks early. The contractions started the day before and when she realized what they were and how much closer together they had been coming; she had Sokka send word to him immediately.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much chance he would make it here in time to see his child being born. This made Katara's heart ache. As scared of becoming a father as he was, Zuko would want to be here, and Katara wanted him—no—needed him here.

Just as the next contraction was ready to hit Katara felt the pressure change and suddenly the urge to push overcame her. _Oh little one… you couldn't wait just a little bit longer?_

With a groan Katara clenched the side of the bed and called out, "Suki! I think the baby's ready to come now!"

* * *

Katara could feel the light streaming in through the window of the hut two days later. Blinking her eyes she tried to gain her bearings. She had only had a couple hours of sleep but it was time to wake up again to feed the baby. Rolling over to where her new baby girl was sleeping in her bassinet Katara stopped when she realized she wasn't alone in the room.

There was her husband, sitting next to the bassinet starting at the little swaddled child in awe. Katara quietly took that moment to watch him. He reached into the bassinet gently taking one of Kya's little hands in his, curling her fingers around one of his much larger ones. The smile that made its way across Zuko's face made Katara's heart melt.

"Hi there, I'm your Dad." He whispered softly reaching with other hand to caress the baby's cheek ever so gently.

Katara smiled as tears pricked at her eyes, she hated to ruin the moment, but she couldn't resist saying, "You are welcome to hold her you know."

Zuko startled slightly, gently prying his finger from Kya's grasp he turned to her his cheeks red, "Hey, how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough, how long have you been here?"

"I just got here a little bit ago. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner," Zuko made his way over to her side of the bed and the sorrow in his voice was palpable.

Katara sat up and reached for him, sighing with relief once the familiarity of his arms encircled her. "It's okay, you're here now. Besides, you probably would have passed out had you been here for the actual event."

He chuckled softly, nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head, "You're probably right, but I still wish I could have been here all the same. I shouldn't have let you go alone."

"It's not _your_ fault I'm stubborn, besides, you still got here in record time, how did you manage that?"

"Thankfully, Aang had stopped by for a brief visit when Sokka's hawk arrived."

"You took Appa?" Katara asked with surprise. Zuko wasn't the biggest fan of flying.

"I know what you're thinking, but to be here for this…" he trailed off as he turned and gestured towards their daughter, "I'd do anything."

Katara sniffled, snuggling even deeper into his embrace. She never thought it would be possible to be this overwhelmed with happiness, but every moment with Zuko had taught her not to expect these feelings to ever change, they only got better.

"I'd better feed her before it gets too much later," she said reluctantly slipping out of his arms. Zuko moved from the side of the bed to allow her to get up, and offered her his arm to grip as she slowly and carefully stood up. The pain in her muscles was still pretty intense, but moving was getting easier.

"How are you? Are you okay?" Concerned creased Zuko's face when he saw how much effort it took for her just to move.

"I'm fine Zuko," she reassured him, "childbirth just makes moving a little difficult for a while."

Katara slowly moved to Kya's bassinet, she bent down to reach in and gently gather the small bundle in her arms. It still amazed Katara that this beautiful miracle was really hers. Turning to Zuko she smiled at the look of wonder on his face.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I don't know, are you sure? I might break her."

Giggling softly Katara couldn't believe how adorable he still was after all this time. "Silly, you won't break her; she's a lot sturdier than she looks. Here," she moved towards him, "cradle your arms like I am now."

Zuko copied the position her arms were in and Katara leaned forward and place Kya in his arms. "There, that's it. Now just be sure to cradle her head and bottom securely, and you're fine."

Katara moved away and let Zuko adjust, settling the tiny baby comfortably in the crux of his arms. A few moments of quiet passed as Zuko continued to stare down at their daughter and Katara would have given anything to know what he was thinking, when a tear suddenly ran down his cheek.

Shocked, Katara reached forward and placed her hand on his cheek wiping the tear away, "Zuko, honey, what's the matter?"

He shook his head and smiled at her, "Nothing, I just—I was so scared to do this—be a father I mean, I had no idea how I would feel once I got here—but right now, I'm so happy. I didn't think it was possible."

Katara swallowed, her own tears welling up in her eyes once more, and leaned up to kiss him gently. "I'm so glad, because I'm going to need your help you know."

"Yeah, I just hope that I can be the father that she deserves."

"I know you are."

Zuko's smile grew even bigger and Katara knew she would keep this memory with her forever. Life was full of so many momentous occasions, but it was the little ones like this that really made life worth living.

* * *

**AN:** My first contribution to Zutara Week. I skipped out on Seredipity because I'm personally having a hard time coming up with unique and fantastically in-depth ideas for each theme day this year, and instead of re-writing the same story over and over I think I'm just going to do a prompt as it hits me. This particular one-shot hits a little close to home and while it's been done time and time again, I needed to put my own spin on it.

This was a lovely product of a random plot bunny that presented itself and needed to get out of my head, and I haven't had the chance to write shameless fluff yet, so doing so was a great load of fun. I hope to keep the rest of the prompts on the lighter side, but we'll see how that works ;)

Many thanks to **Jazzpha** for reading over this for me to make sure it was presentable.

PS: Yes, the baby's name is Kya, because I lack creativity at 11 o'clock at night.


End file.
